Our research project focuses on how malaria parasites become resistant to major antimalarial drugs and why strains of the two species responsible most human malaria disability and death (Plasmodium falciparum and Plasmodium vivax) show different infectivities to humans and other primates. In these areas of research, we seek advances that can improve the knowledge of disease processes in malaria and thereby support the development or testing of new antimalarial chemotherapies, diagnostic tools, and vaccines. The research activities in our program are multidisciplinary and include field studies in malarious regions of Africa, Asia and South America, as well as programs of basic laboratory investigation.